This invention relates to the field of touch control switches and in particular to a remote touch control switch having an external wire which permits remote activation of the switch.
Touch control circuits which act to turn on and off lamps or other household loads are well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,864 issued to Petrizio on Oct. 10, 1978 shows a touch control circuit for use with lamps or motors. Applicant's experience is that circuits such as that disclosed in the Petrizio patent are commonly mounted inside lamps with the touch control terminal of the touch control circuit connected to the lamp base itself. Generally in such lamps, the lamp base is made of an electrically conductive material such that when an individual touches the lamp anywhere on the lamp base the switch will be activated. Thus, by merely touching the lamp, an individual may turn the lamp on and off as well as adjust the light level. The requirement that the individual must go to the lamp directly and touch it in order to activate the touch control circuit, however, can be sometimes inconvenient. This is particularly so where the lamp or other appliance for which switch control is desired is located in a position remote from where normal human activity takes place.
In addition, circuits of this type, when built into a lamp, cannot readily be changed to control another lamp. Moreover, if the touch control circuitry fails, the lamp must either be discarded or must be repaired. The repair procedure, which encompasses replacing the touch control module, is beyond the ability of most consumers.
Foreman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,494 issued Jan. 20, 1981 shows another touch control switch. In Foreman, touch control circuitry is mounted within a generally rectangular-shaped housing 88 which is then mounted to a wall or other surface. From the disclosure it appears that Foreman foresees some kind of permanent installation. Such an installation would generally involve expert assistance and in some cases substantial modification to existing household or office circuitry. Furthermore, once the switch location has been selected it cannot be easily moved.